rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
User's Drag Rush: All Stars 3
User's Drag Rush: All Stars, is an all-stars spin-off of User's Drag Rush. All stars has queens from past UDR seasons competing for a spot in the Wiki Hall of Kim. This season will feature 10 queens and the cast was ruvealed on August 3rd, 2019. This season will use a "Legacy Mug-Off" format. Every challenge there will be a Top 2 and the Top 2 will choose one of the bottom queens to eliminate if they win the mug-off Contestants Contestant Progress :█ The contestant won User's Drag Rush :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant was eliminated before the final lip-sync. :█ The contestant was eliminated for the second time before the final lip-sync. :█ The contestant won the main challenge of that week and the Legacy Mug-Off. The contestant eliminated another queen. :█ The contestants won the main challenge of that week and the Legacy Mug-Off The contestants eliminated a queen in tandem. :█ The contestant was in the top two winners of that week but ended up not winning the Legacy Mug-Off. :█ The contestant was in the top that week but ended up not being in the top two of that week. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week, but ended up not being in the bottom two of the week. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week but wasn't eliminated by the winner of the Legacy Mug-Off. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week and was eliminated by the winner of the Legacy Mug-Off. :█ The contestant herself decided to leave the competition before the main challenge. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the Reunion episode out of the competition. Top 2 Lipstick Choices Episodes 'Episode 1: ''"All Star Variety Show" * '''Main Challenge: Complete an original submission showing off your own unique talent in the very first UDR All Star Variety Show. You can submit anything you want as long as it is created by you! * Runway Theme: Category is...Free Choice (depending on what you want to wear for your performance) * Top Two: Farrah Moan and Love Nikki * Bottom Two: A'keria Chanel Davenport and Asia O'Hara * Mug-Off Theme: ''' Category is...Promo Mugs * '''Mug-Off Winner: Farrah Moan * Eliminated: Asia O'Hara All Star Variety Show 'Episode 1 Looks' Runway Theme: ' Free Choice '''Mug-Off Theme: ' Promo Mugs A'keria Chanel Davenport= |-| Asia O'Hara= |-| Cardi B= |-| Farrah Moan= |-| Love Nikki= |-| Luna Lovebad= |-| Plastique Keyana Melanin= |-| Trinity The Tuck= |-| Valentina= |-| Viper= |-| Mug-Off= '''Episode 2: ''"UDR Divas Live" * '''Main Challenge:' Rewrite a certain part of a RuPaul song into a verse inspired by a different an assigned diva and send a look and reference based on your diva. Divas have already been assigned. You can choose any RuPaul song you want, but you can't use the same as another queen. You must also transition your verse into the next queen's. The order is the same on the table below * Runway Theme: Category is...Boots The House Down * Top Two: Luna Lovebad and Trinity The Tuck * Bottom Two: Cardi B and Plastique Keyana Melanin * Mug-Off Theme: ''' Category is...Glitterific * '''Mug-Off Winner: Trinity The Tuck * Eliminated: A'keria Chanel Davenport (Quit) & Plastique Keyana Melanin ''' '''Divas Live 'Episode 2 Looks' Runway Theme: ' Boots The House Down '''Mug-Off Theme: ' Glitterific Cardi B= |-| Farrah Moan= |-| Love Nikki= |-| Luna Lovebad= |-| Plastique Keyana Melanin= |-| Trinity The Tuck= |-| Valentina= |-| Viper= |-| Mug-Off= '''Episode 3: ''"Dragon's Den of All Stars" * '''Main Challenge:' Come up with your own unique and original product and advertise it to the judges. You must also include a visual for your product and a catchy tagline to go along with your product name. * Runway Theme: Category is...Poisonous In Purple * Top Two: Trinity The Tuck and Valentina * Bottom Two: Farrah Moan and Luna Lovebad * Mug-Off Theme: ''' Category is...Think Pink * '''Mug-Off Winner: Valentina * Eliminated: Luna Lovebad Dragon's Den 'Episode 3 Looks' Runway Theme: ' Poisonous In Purple '''Mug-Off Theme: ' Think Pink Cardi B= |-| Farrah Moan= |-| Love Nikki= } |-| Luna Lovebad= |-| Trinity The Tuck= |-| Valentina= |-| Viper= |-| Mug-Off= '''Episode 4: ''"Escape The Ball" * '''Main Challenge:' Submit 3 looks for the Escape The Ball, inspired by Escape The Night * Runway Themes: Escape The Ball (Mother Monster Eleganza, Period Piece Persona and Death Becomes Her) * Top Two: * Bottom Two: * Mug-Off Theme: ' Category is...Luscious Lips * '''Mug-Off Winner: ' * 'Eliminated: ' '''Escape The Ball 'Episode 4 Looks' 'Runway Theme: ' Mother Monster Eleganza, Death Becomes Her and Period Piece Persona 'Mug-Off Theme: ' Cardi B= |-| Farrah Moan= |-| Love Nikki= |-| Trinity The Tuck= |-| Valentina= |-| Viper= |-| Mug-Off= Navigation Trivia Category:Seasons Category:All Stars Seasons Category:User's Drag Rush Category:UDR All Stars 3 Category:Nicholas424